In analogy to signal synthesis in the electrical domain, optical signal synthesis technology involves systems and methods for generating optical signals with deterministic frequency and amplitude characteristics. Synthesizing optical signals with a high frequency precision and signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) has enabled numerous novel applications in communications, sensing and metrology. In one example, low-noise optical oscillators have allowed existing optical transmission links to attain orders-of-magnitude higher transmission capacity by supporting high-rate coherent signal transmission. In another example, characteristics of multiple chemical species are revealed with unprecedented sensitivity and precision by employing frequency-stabilized optical laser sources for spectroscopic interrogation.
Despite the progress made in optical signal synthesis, there is a need in the art for fiber-based amplifiers with repeatable output pulse characteristics independent of the pulse repetition frequency.